Attention!
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Hanya sebatas pemberitahuan. Banyak reader yang kurang memahami apa yang Rain tulis. Apalagi mengenai ff yang baru di publish. Rain sudah mengatakan sebelumnya di BIO, jika reader kurang mengerti tentang ff Rain bisa hubungi via PM. Daripada berspekulasi tak jelas, Rain bakal bales kok. ini pembahasan dan sekedar sharing dengan reader. Bonus : Drabl Kaihun - Change -
1. Chapter 1

Hanya sebatas pemberitahuan.

Banyak reader yang kurang memahami apa yang Rain tulis. Apalagi mengenai ff yang baru di publish. Rain sudah mengatakan sebelumnya di BIO, jika reader kurang mengerti tentang ff Rain bisa hubungi via PM. Daripada berspekulasi tak jelas, Rain bakal bales kok.

Rain 94 line, (adakah yang satu line dengan Rain?) terlalu tua rasanya menulis ff romance bak anak smp atau sma. Makanya plot Rain beda dari author lain. Dimana pasar ff kaihun lebih banyak unsur romance, fluff dan NC. Rain tidak suka mengikuti pasar. Rain lebih suka menulis dengan menggunakan unsur makna yang tersirat, artinya Rain membiarkan reader sendiri yang menerka apa yang terkandung dalam ff tersebut. Tetapi mungkin penulisan Rain agak sulit dicerna, makanya banyak yang bertanya malah berkata tak tahu inti cerita dalam ff Rain.

Mungkin ini sekedar sharing dengan para reader, Rain sampe hafal loh siapa aja yang suka review, fav & Follow. Rain akan membahas 3 ff saja ya.

Pertama, 'Its My Turn To Cry'.

Endingnya memang sengaja Rain gantung agar reader bisa menebak. Pada kenyataannya banyak yang salah paham. Sehun dibesarkan dari keluarga yang bercukupan. Awalnya sangat harmonis. Semua berubah hanya karna sepele. Ibunya merasa lelah dengan aktivitasnya, ia bahkan tak memerhatikan penampilannya. Kebanyakan seorang suami yang berselingkuh hanya dikarenakan sang istri tak bisa menjaga penampilannya. Bukan berarti telah menikah kemudian berhenti bersolek, berhenti stylis. ( misalnya : aku kan udah merit buat apa dandan, toh suamiku nerimaku apa adanya )Suami yang kurang puas akan mencari kesenangannya diluar dengan berselingkuh pada sekertarisnya. Terkadang uang yang digunakan tak cukup menghidupi keluarga kecilnya juga simpanannya. Maka dari itu sang ayah berjudi dan menggadaikan rumah lantas melarikan diri. Ibunya yang tak kuat mental lalu bunuh diri. Jongin sebagai kakak tidak berhenti untuk mencari uang. Meski usianya di bawah umur, ia menyadari memiliki tampang rupawan. Jongin hanya bisa menjual tubuhnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Sehun. Jongin begitu menyayangi Sehun, apapun akan dilakukannya. Terkadang saking Jongin focus mencari uang, ia bahkan melupakan kebutuhan utama Sehun, tak memerhatikan penampilan Sehun bahkan kasih sayang pun terabaikan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menjadi korban pelecehan seksual di dalam toilet di sekolah barunya hanya karena celana seragamnya berada di atas lutut. Jongin yang menyesali tak bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib dongsaengnya, Sehun.

Kedua, 'He Wan't Me, He Got Me, Finally He Hurt Me.'

Ada sebagian reader yang mengerti endingnya bagaimana. Ya. Sehun memang hamil. Rain menulis sampai di situ saja, untuk seterusnya bisa dilanjutkan dengan imajinasi reader sendiri.

Kris selalu menyangkal tentang kehamilan istrinya. Ia beranggapan bahwa Rahim itu bukan miliknya. Ia selalu berkata bahwa istrinya seorang pelacur hanya karna banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya. Ketika sang istri melahirkan, bayinya selamat tetapi istrinya meninggal. Kris seakan memiliki kesempatan membalaskan dendam untuk istrinya pada anaknya, Sehun. Ketika Sehun berumur 5 tahun, kris tidak pernah memberikannya asi melainkan kelaminnya sebagai pengganti asi. Sehun seorang yang pengingat meski umurnya 5 tahun. Sehun merasakan bahwa seks adalah kebutuhannya. Kris yang sudah bosan dengan sehun kemudian meninggalkannya. Sehun terpuruk, ia tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini selain kris. ia bahkan mencoba melakukan blow job dengan teman sebayanya. Mereka yang awalnya terpuaskan lalu memusuhi Sehun, mengatakan sehun seorang gay yang jalang. Di saat itulah muncullah Jongin, pria dewasa berumur 31 tahun. Sehun seakan tergantung hidupnya pada Jongin. Sehun bersedia melakukan blow job tetapi hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih. Pada kenyataanya Jongin yang tidak puas kemudian memerkosa Sehun hingga ia hamil. Sehun yang merasa dilecehkan melaporkan pada pihak berwajib. Bukannya mendapat perlindungan melainkan cemoohan. Ia menyadari usia yang terlampau muda tak bisa membuat orang dewasa mempercayai pernyataannya bahkan dianggap pencemaran nama baik, Kim Jongin seseorang yang bergelut dalam bidang politik, bahkan menjadi kandidat Mentri Hukum dan HAM. Namanya adalah Sehun. Dia seorang laki-laki tapi tidak lemah daripada perempuan. Banyak pengulangan kalimat di dalam ff ini karna memang disengaja. Kalimat tersebut menegaskan bahwa meskipun Sehun begender laki-laki tapi hatinya sangat rapuh layaknya perempuan. Dia bisa terluka, menangis dan putus asa.

Ketiga, 'Earth, Air, Water, Fire'

Rain awalnya akan mempublish dalam bentuk oneshoot. Rain ragu onesoot dengan word 35 k lebih apakah ffn bisa memuatnya? Rain khawatir banyak kalimat yang hilang dan cerita tidak tamat. Makanya Rain membagi dalam 4 chapter. Lembaran 1 : Earth (Bumi), Lembaran 2 : Air ( Udara), Lembaran 3 : Water (Air), Lembaran 4 : Fire (api)

Banyak reader yang mengantuk bahkan bosan di awal paragraph. Itu chap wordnya 8,5 k, bagaimana kalau 35 k + ? reader ogah baca. Sebagian yang tidak menyerah( membaca sampe tamat )orang yang baik hati sekali meluangkan waktunya untuk Rain, apalagi yang meninggalkan jejak. Rain senang membaca review dari reader yang komennya panjang bgt. Untuk my dongsaeng – Youngchanbiased- Rain mencintaimu. Reviewmu menyentuhku, Dear.

Soal agama, reader ragu untuk membaca ff Rain ya? Apakah batasan agama membedakan kita? Bukankah sila pancasila adalah : Ketuhanan Yang Maha Esa. Apapun agamanya kita satu, seperti simboyan Indonesia. Bhineka tunggal Ika (Berbeda- beda tetapi satu tujuan)

Ada salah satu reader yang mulanya ragu, : apakah saya harus membacanya atau tidak? Karna saya muslim. Ternyata authornya juga muslim.

Apakah disini ada yang non-muslim? Rain tidak berniat Sara loh. Entahlah dari dulu Rain sangat tertarik mengenai perbedaan agama di Indonesia yang rukun (adem ayem gak kayak Amrik. Islam identic dengan terorisme). Ketika Rain SMP, teman di kelas ada yang beragama hindu. Rain berminat loh ingin belajar baca kitabnya. Katanya bahasa yang di pakai bahasa sanksakerta. ( bahasa paling tua dan hampir punah di indo) kemudian pas SMA ada namja yang suka sama Rain, sayang dia beragama Kristen. Well, rain lagi-lagi tertarik bagaimana isi kitab injil. Rain dari kecil emang punya keingintahuan yang tinggi. Bahkan ayah Rain sampe marah gak boleh main sama si A hanya karna perbedaan agama. Mirisnya T.T ( beliau khawatir Rain kena pengaruh yang buruk lalu pindah agama # Terlalu mendramatisir ayahku)

Terakhir di kampus pun ada yang beda agama juga. Hahahaha, emang takdirnya Rain mesti banyak mengenal perbedaan agama ya? Dosen Rain muslim, ia juga sama kayak Rain. Beliau kadangkala memahami kitab injil. Tidak ada pembagian ras, agama, warna kulit kan? Jadi sah-sah saja, namanya juga belajar. Bahkan banyak hadist mengatakan belajarlah sampai ke negri cina kan?

Rain memberikan drabel tentang islam sebagai perbandingan. Apakah konsep ff Earth, Air, Water, Fire harus di ubah menjadi muslim semua atau bagaimana?

**Drable Kaihun - Change –**

**Pair : Kaihun (Brothership)**

**Rate : T**

Sehun hanyalah seorang atheis yang menyukai masalah politik dan anti agama. Suatu ketika, takdir mempertemukannya dengan Jongin yang seorang muallaf berkebangsaan norwegia. Semua itu membawa Sehun menuju jalan yang benar, Islam.

Sebagai mahasiswa pada umumnya, Sehun menyukai alcohol, pesta dan clubbing. Kehidupannya biasa saja karna memang dirinya dibesarkan dari keluarga atheis juga. Jongin memiliki koleksi buku agama yang banyak terkadang membaginya pada Sehun. Namun bagi Sehun semakin banyaknya membaca buku dan kitab agama malah semakin susah memahaminya. Semua yang tertulis bertentangan antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin datang kembali membawa buku baru untuk Sehun. Buku islam karya Sheikh Ahmed Deedat.

"Saat itu aku sama sepertimu Sehun~ah… layaknya orang linglung." Ucap Jongin seraya memberikan buku tersebut. " Buku Sheikh Ahmed Deedat tentang islam dan al qur'an memberiku pencerahan akan Tuhan dan alam semesta."

Sehun mengangguk seolah paham, tangannya mengambil buku pemberian Jongin. "Kau tahu? Penggambaran Islam yang cenderung negative di media membuatku enggan beragama."

.

.

.

Keseharian Sehun di isi dengan membaca buku-buku pemberian dari Jongin. Menurutnya buku tersebut penuh inspirasi dan menarik. Semakin banyak Sehun memiliki pengetahuan tentang allah dan Islam, Semakin dalam pula Sehun ingin memujanya. Bagi Sehun, Islam adalah agama yang memiliki aturan lengkap, memberi kepastian dan kedamaian. Dan yang paling menyenangkan tentang Islam adalah agama ini memberikan banyak jawaban dari semua pertanyaan, tentang kehidupan yang dicarinya selama ini.

Sejak itu Sehun meminta Jongin untuk mempraktekan ajaran Islam. Sehun mulai sholat sekali sehari, dua kali sehari, hingga akhirnya lima kali sehari. Selain Jongin, Sehun juga memulai kontak dengan sesama muslim dilingkungannya salah satunya Lay.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sehun merasa perlu mengungkapkan jati dirinya sebagai muslim dengan mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat di masjid. Sehun teringat sehari sebelum mantap dengan keyakinannya. Sehun diliputi kebimbangan, hatinya membisikkan : Apa ini terlalu cepat? Apa ini jalan hidup yang benar?

Namun Jongin meneguhkan hati Sehun. Jongin beranggapan bahwa itu hanya godaan Setan yang tak ingin diri Sehun menjadi muslim. Maka keesokan harinya Jongin mengantar Sehun bertemu dengan ulama terkemuka. Di ucapkanlah dua kalimat syahadat dari mulut Sehun.

" Saya sekarang senang dengan agamaku. Saya tidak akan menjualnya meski ada yang memberi satu miliar dollar sekalipun! Hal terbesar dalam islam, yang memberi saya kekuatan adalah tauhid, penyerahan total dan lengkap kepada Allah."

Dengan Islam, Sehun menemukan semua jawaban tentang kehidupan dalam al qur'an. " Kitab ini sangat sederhana dan indah." Sehun mengucapkan banyak syukur pada Tuhannya karna dipertemukan dengan Jongin yang menuntun langkahnya menuju Islam.

Drable Kaihun – Change –

Fin.

Bagaimana?

Hanya dengan ini Rain bisa berkomunikasi dengan reader (Karna kebanyakan review non log in # masih banyak yang tak memiliki akun ffn). Oh ya, Rain jarang update sosmed. Selain PM, kalian bisa hubungi Rain via :

FB : Riani Dwi (Jika ingin di konfirmasi, tolong pesan dulu. Kalian kenal Rain darimana # Misal : Kak Rain konfirmasi ya, aku tahu kak Rain dari ffn. # Rain tidak menerima orang asing yang hobi fanwar # Trauma ah T.T )

IG : Rhainy Kanata

~ Sayonara Chingudeul ~


	2. Chapter 2

Ini bukan update-an kok. Seperti biasa hanya pembahasan saja.

Rain sudah memperkirakan jika chap 5 scene NC di skip pasti reader bingung. ( Harusnya ada dua scene NC di chap 5) Scene yang mulanya di sekolah malah pindah ke rumah. Rain sudah menegaskan, reader perlu membaca dengan cermat. (Rain emang penulisannya kaku dan sulit dicerna) Rain jelasin kronologinya dulu.

Scene pertama, Sehun berhasil membawa Jongin kembali pulang ke rumah. Mereka sarapan bersama dan melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya.

Scene kedua, Jongin dan Sehun di sekolah. Luhan berniat membolos mendatangi atap sekolah, tak disengaja bertemu dengan Sehun.

Scene ketiga, Xiumin memberitahu Jongin bahwa Sehun bersama Luhan membolos di atap sekolah. Jongin yang marah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lantas memerkosa Sehun di gudang belakang sekolah.

Scene keempat, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sehun, ia hanya bisa membantu Sehun membolos dari sekolahnya. Mulanya Sehun ingin mengunjungi makam Ryeowook – guru lesnya dulu- tetapi secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Jongdae –putra Ryewook-

Scene lima, Jongin mengetahui bahwa Sehun membolos dari sekolahnya, ia segera pulang ke rumah begitu juga dengan Luhan. Karna terlalu lama menunggu Sehun pulang, Jongin sampai ketiduran.

Scene keenam, Sehun pulang ke rumahnya, namun lagi-lagi Jongin memerkosanya. Untung saja Luhan mendatangi rumah mereka. Keadaan Sehun sangat memprihatikan. Sehun shock dirinya diperkosa berulang kali oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Masih banyak scene yang Rain skip karena mengandung rate M. Rain sekarang konsisten dengat rate T makanya unsur yang begituan Rain skip. Dan TADAAAAAAA…. Reader banyak komplen! T.T

Rain ngerti, ini bukan pertama kalinya reader ngomong gak tau inti ceritanya, alurnya ngwur-ngidul, dan gak nyambung. Hampir semua ff Rain loh reader gak ngerti T.T ( Tenang aja Rain yeoja tahan banting, # inget umur lah, masa gegara gini nyali Rain menciut sih!) Rain mutusin bahwa:

Rain akan merombak total ff ini. Dari chapter awal – chapter 5. Mungkin akan lama untuk di updatenya. Tapi ini demi kenyamanan reader sendiri bukan?

Rain akan memperpendek chapter. Kemungkinan dua chapter akan disatukan. Rain mengurangi konflik serta flasbacknya. Reader pasti pusing terlalu banyak teka-teki dan alurnya maju mundur terus.

Sedikit bocoran. Rain ngekonsep ff ini sesuai judulnya. Mungkin final chapter dijelasinnya. Ini hanyalah penyesalan setiap manusia ( semua karakter di ff ini memiliki penyesalan tersendiri). Pada kenyataannya penulisan Rain buruk ( bisa kalian bayangkan, hampir semua ff Rain, reader komplen karna gak ngerti isinya gimana. Rain merasa kecewa pada diri sendiri #Plak! Betapa amatirannya diriku T.T )

Rain author yang tanggung jawab kok. Semua ff ini bakalan Rain tamatin ( meski updatenya seabad # banyak reader yang bilang Rain author yang hobi hiatus) tapi kali ini reader tolong mengerti kondisi Rain ya. Rain undur diri dari FFN (hiatus). Meski UTS selesai, tugas masih numpuk, minggu depn belajar efektif (yang artinya bagian kelompok Rain persentasi # Rain jadi moderator mulu deh T.T) Dan konsentrasi Rain buyar dengan e-mail yang masuk (Readerku tercinta). Coba ada gak author yang merhatiin reader kayak Rain (Ampun deh, perhatiannya melebihi ke namjachingu sendiri # bukan maksud mengabaikanmu, Dear.# Kiss and Hug).

Dan ya Tuhan! Pengawas ujiannya killer banget T.T ( gak pake dasi keluar, ponsel harap matikan, bekerja sendiri #jika tidak, saya tulis nama kalian. Yang pake jaket buka, soal jangan dicorat coret #harap kumpulkan kembali. Dan peraturan konyol lainnya T.T) nyiksa banget… Rain susah nyontek # Dzig! Buka aib sendiri. Minta do'anya biar dapet nilai bagus (Kemaren IPK kayak roller coster # naik turun T.T ) buat Ayanesakura chan, sukses juga UTSnya # kita sehati ya UTS aja barengan. # Rain tunggu ffmu yang lain, Dear.)

Ff ini sekarang statusnya – DISCONTINUED – sampai Rain selesai dengan perombakan total, reader diharapkan menunggu ya. Please!

Bukan hanya No Regret Life saja, Love, Love, Love dan Will you stay with me juga – DISCONTINUED – ( Rain akan rombak menjadi satu oneshoot #Kalaupun kepanjangan mungkin kayak Eart, Air, Water, Fire dibagi menjadi 4 chapter . masing2 satu chapnya 8,5 k+ )

Ff Eart, Air, Water, Fire akan di update minggu depan (kalau tak ada halangan # FFnya emang udah tamat cuman Rain males ngebagi chapnya, ngedit sama publishnya # jujur Rin yeoja pemalas)

~ Sayonara Chingudeul ~


End file.
